Mew Angel
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: The first three mews, Zoey, Corina, and Bridget, encounter a mysterious white and black mew who won't reveal to them her true face. Also, Zoey meets a new girl at school who seems to be acting a bit strange around Elliot. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Prologue

**Mew ****Angel**

**Prologue**

Zoey was rushing to school since she was close to being late until she turned at a corner and ran into somebody.

"I'm so sorry. I'm in hurry at the moment because I'm almost late for school." Zoey said as she saw that she ran into a brown haired, light brown eyed girl as her as she stood up on her feet. "I'm sorry for running into you like that."

"It's okay. My name's Angel Johnson by the way." Lina said as she stood up on her feet. "Aren't you late for something?"

"Oh yeah that's right!" Zoey said as she noticed that Angel was wearing the same school uniform as her. "You go to the same school as me, but you don't seem to be worried about being late."

"What are you taking about? We still have about thirty minutes before the late bell rings at school." Angel said as Zoey looked depressed for rushing when she thought she was going to be late. "How about we walk to school together Zoey?"

"Sure thing Angel, but I don't think I ever told you my name yet. How is it that you know who I am?" Zoey said as she and Lina started to walk to school together.

"I heard about you from some guy I know." Angel said as they arrived at school. "I should be going now. See ya later Zoey."

"See ya later Angel." Zoey said as Angel walked off somewhere without telling Zoey where she's going.

'I wonder which guy told her about me. Could it be Mark?' Zoey thought as her two friends walked up to her to greet her.

"Hey Zoey, were you with the new girl just now?"

"Are you talking about Angel?" Zoey said as she and her friends nodded as they started walking to their first class. 'I didn't know that Angel's a new student here. Why didn't she mention that during our walk here?'

**Well this is my first fanfic about Tokyo Mew Mew. I can sometimes think of a lot of ideas for my stories I guess. Anyway, leave a review if you feel like it since I don't really mind on how many reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mew ****Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Once school was over, Ichigo started walking to Café Mew Mew, with questions swirling in her mind.

'How did Angel know my name when I didn't tell her what it was? Who's this guy that told her about me? Why didn't she mention anything about being a new student at my school? Why am I thinking these questions about her?' Ichigo lost her train of thought when she arrived in front of the café. 'I wonder if I do see Angel again.'

Ichigo entered the café and saw Angel sitting at one of the café tables while sipping some of her raspberry tea as Ichigo walked up to her.

"Hey Angel, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said as Angel looked at her. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon in a place like this."

"I heard that you work here, so I decided to come by and see you." Angel said as she noticed Ryou walking up to them, which kinda surprised her. 'It can't be.'

"Ichigo, you should be working instead of chatting with your friends." Ryou said as he noticed Angel sitting nearby as Angel walked out of the café without saying a word.

"I wonder why Angel left without saying a word like that." Ichigo said as she turned her attention to Ryou. "Ryou?"

"It's nothing you should know about Ichigo. Now get to work." Ryou said as Ichigo went to go change into her waitress uniform so she can start working.

The next day after school, Ichigo went around her school to find Angel until she found her standing on the roof as she walked up to her.

"Hey Angel, what are you doing up here?" Ichigo said as Angel looked at her. "Why did you leave the café yesterday without saying anything?"

"I needed to go somewhere important that's all." Angel said as she looked a bit depressed and lost in her own thoughts. "So Ryou's your boss in Café Mew Mew?"

"Well yeah he is." Ichigo said as she started to become concern since she can see how depressed Angel was. "Angel, is there something going on between you and Ryou?"

"Shouldn't you go to work before your so called boss gets mad at you?" Angel said as Mini Mew detected a predacyte nearby, which surprised her and Ichigo. "You better hurry and fight that predacyte."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Ichigo said as she looked towards Angel, but saw that she was no longer there. "Where did she go?"

Ichigo finally arrived to where Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce were fighting a predacyte squirrel in an open area surrounded by a forest as she mew-amorphisized into Mew Ichigo.

"It's about time you showed up Ichigo." Mew Mint said as Mew Ichigo appeared next her teammates. "We need to get it distracted enough for us to attack."

"Don't expect me to be the distraction." Mew Ichigo said as she and her teammates leaped out of the way of the predacyte squirrel's tail.

"Well if you're not going to distract that predacyte, then who will?" Mew Mint said as she noticed someone standing on a tree branch of a nearby tree. "Who's that standing in that tree."

Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce looked to the tree that Mew Mint was referring to as Mew Ichigo had a surprised expression on her face since she thought the person in the tree was someone she knew. Unfortunately, the one standing in the tree wasn't who she thought it was, which was Angel, since the person standing in the tree was a cat-like mew dressed in white and black as the mew destroyed the predacyte with what she called her Winter Bell and landed near Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, and Mew Lettuce.

"I can't believe Ryou left the fate of the planet in your hands." The white and black mew said as Mew Ichigo got upset about that comment. "In case you were wondering, I am also a mew mew, but I'm afraid I can't let you know my true identity for the time being. So see ya later."

"But why won't let us know who you really are?" Mew Lettuce said as the white black mew looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be on our team?"

"I am, but I'd rather not tell you why I must keep my identity a secret, but you can know me as Winter Cat for now." Winter Cat said as she leaped away and disappeared into the forest.

**For those who thought that the characters' Mew Mew Power names suck, sorry for using those names. I wanted to find out which versions of the characters' name that readers appreciate better. From now on I'll be using their real names instead. :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mew ****Angel**

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank Kish's Kittie for reviewing my story, and giving me useful information for the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Winter Cat ended up on a balcony of a house as she turned back into Angel in her school uniform.

"Maybe that time wasn't the right time for them to know who Winter cat really is, but I have a feeling they're going to find out my true identity soon.' Angel thought to herself as she went inside her room.

The next day, Ichigo was on her way to Café Mew Mew as she came across a park and saw Angel sitting by herself on the swings. Angel was currently wearing a white tank top with a blue open jacket over it, a pair of jean shorts, and white sneakers.

'I wonder what Angel's thinking about.' Ichigo thought as she decided to find out what Angel was thinking about and started walking up to Angel.

"Are you okay Angel?" Ichigo said as she sat on the swings next to Angel. "You know, you can tell what's bothering you? You've been like this since you dropped by at the café two days ago."

"Let's just say something reminded me of something from my past that day." Angel said as she looked depressed. "I wish I could tell you what's up, but I'd rather not."

"How about you come by to the café with me? Keiichiro's strawberry cheesecake might make you feel better." Ichigo said as she suddenly remembered that she was getting late for work. "I think we should hurry since I'm going to be late for work. Come on Angel."

Ichigo grabbed Angel's wrist as they rushed their way to Café Mew Mew until they finally made it there, but Ichigo ended up being late unfortunately, and Ryou caught her.

"You're late Ichigo." Ryou said as he turned his attention to Angel, who was looking away, then back at Ichigo. "Change into your uniform and get to work Ichigo."

"I'm on it Ryou." Ichigo said as she went to do what she was told, but not before she turned her attention to Angel. "Just sit at one of the tables, and I'll be right with you in a moment."

Once Ichigo left to change, Angel went to find a vacant table for her to sit at while waiting for Ichigo without making any eye contact with Ryou. Once Angel found a vacant table, she sat down while waiting for Ichigo until she noticed Elliot walking up to her.

"You know, you kinda remind of someone I used to know when I was a kid. It's strange that you seem to have the same face as her, but your hair colors are different." Ryou said as Angel turned her gaze away from him.

"Ryou, what are you doing with Angel?" Ichigo said as she appeared next to them with a slice of strawberry cheesecake for Angel. "I don't think she wants to talk to anyone at the moment."

"It's okay Ichigo." Angel said as she stood up from her seat. "Ryou wasn't doing anything wrong, but I do need to head off somewhere. See ya later Ichigo."

Angel was on her way out the door until Lettuce was nearby and accidentally slipped as the plate of desert slices were in the air, along with her tray. Angel quickly caught Lettuce's tray and somehow managed to catch the flying deserts on top of the tray with swift movements.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Lettuce said as Angel helped Lettuce get up and handed her the tray of dessert. "How were you able to move like that?"

"It's just something I'm capable of doing I guess." Angel said as she walked out of the café, not noticing the suspicious look on Ryou's face.

'Can she be the forth mew mew?' Ryou thought to himself as he went upstairs to his room.

Once in his room, the first thing that caught his eye was a framed picture of him and a girl when they were both kids. The girl in the picture had tan colored, shoulder-lengthed hair and light brown eyes, was wearing a white strap sleeved dress and a yellow sun hat.

'It couldn't be her.' Ryou thought to himself as he heard someone knocking on his door and saw Lettuce walk inside. "What is it?"

"Yesterday when we were fighting that predacyte, we came across a mew who was dressed in white in black. She looked like she had the DNA of a cat like Ichigo. She didn't want us to know her real identity for some reason, but she didn't tell us why." Lettuce said as Ryou had a curious look on his face.

"A mew mew who doesn't want her true identity to be known huh? Tell Ichigo to go look around for any sign of this mysterious mew." Ryou said as Ichigo came into his room since she overheard her next assignment.

"Yeah right Ryou! Why do I have to go find this mysterious mew? Why can't you send Mint or Lettuce instead?! I'm leaving to take a break." Ichigo said as she stormed out of the café.

Ichigo was currently wearing her regular clothes as she walked across the street on the crosswalk until Masha decided to lead Ichigo somewhere, which happens to be the petting zoo amusement park that Masaya invited her to.

"Masha, what are we doing here?" Ichigo said as she peered around form the entrance for any sign of Masaya as Masha noticed Masaya walking up to them from behind.

"Uh Ichigo? Ichigo?" Masha said trying to warn Ichigo as Ichigo turned around and saw Masaya, which surprised her.

"I didn't think you were going to show up Ichigo." Masaya said as he walked up to Ichigo. "So do you want to head inside now?"

"Sure." Ichigo said as she and Masaya went inside the amusement park together, not knowing that they were being watched by a certain alien named Kish.

'Move over pretty boy. Three's a crowd.' Kish thought as a certain friend of Ichigo noticed him from behind a tree in the petting zoo amusement park.

'Why is Kish here?' Angel thought to herself as she noticed that he was staring down towards Masaya and Ichigo. 'He better not be planning to ruin Ichigo's date with Masaya.'

Angel decided to keep an eye on Ichigo and Masaya as she followed them into a haunted house. Angel was able to notice how scare Ichigo was getting and felt bad for her.

'Poor Ichigo. She can handle fighting against predacytes, but can't even handle a simple haunted house.' Angel thought to herself as she noticed Ichigo passing out for a minute until Masaya woke her up. 'Ichigo needs to get a grip when she gets scared instead of passing out like that.'

Ichigo and Masaya stood up on their feet as Ichigo noticed Angel standing nearby, but the instant she blinked Angel was no longer there. Ichigo forgot about it as she and Masaya went out of the haunted house and saw that something was wrong. Ichigo and Masaya ran with the crowd to leave the petting zoo until Ichigo removed her hand from Masaya's grip and jumped through some bushes.

"Sorry Masaya, but duty calls." Ichigo said as Kish suddenly appeared behind her. "You again!"

"Don't tell me you didn't tell him about us. If I didn't know any better, I think you like him better than me." Kish said as he and Ichigo heard someone behind him.

"I don't really think she's interested in an alien like you Kish." Kish and Ichigo turned their attention to person, and saw that it was Angel. "Besides flirting with Ichigo, I have a feeling that you're up to no good."

Ichigo tried to kick Kish away from her, but Kish managed to dodge it as she ran up to Angel when Kish was away from her.

"How did you know there was trouble here?" Ichigo said as Kish made another infuser. "Oh no! He's got an infuser!"

"Into the lion's den with you." Kish said as he shot the infuser into the lion's den to fuse it with the lion cub, causing it to turn into a house-sized lion predacyte.

"Angel you have to get out of here now! You'll get yourself hurt just by staying here!" Ichigo said as the lion predacyte tried to pounce her and Angel.

Angel grabbed Ichigo's wrist and leaped out of the way while pulling Ichigo out of the predacyte lion's way as well.

"I suggest you turn into Mew Ichigo while you still have the chance!" Angel said as Ichigo took out her power pendant, without asking how Angel knew about her being a mew. "Turn into a mew now!"

Before Ichigo was about to turn into Mew Ichigo, the predacyte lion hit the two girls with its large paw, making Ichigo and Angel land on their sides away from eachother as the predacyte lion pinned Ichigo down with its huge paw.

"Get this thing off me!" Ichigo said as Angel noticed Ichigo's position and stood up on her feet. "Don't try to fight Angel! You won't stand a chance if you're not a mew mew!"

"On the contrary Ichigo, you're not the only one who's capable of dealing with these kinds of situation." Angel said as she took out a silver power pendant, which surprised Ichigo and Kish. "Mew Mew Angel Metamorphosis!"

Angel's body become a glowing light blue figure and stood in an upright ballerina position as a white strapless swimsuit shape, with a black bow on the middle of the collar, covered her body, along with white glowing straps on her arms and right thigh. Angel was currently wearing a strapless white swimsuit-like outfit with a thigh lengthed black wavy skirt, and white black-bordered puffed straps on her arms and right thigh. Her hair was now white, her eyes were now silver-colored, and her lips were covered with white lipstick. Angel flipped back to do a handstand as a pair of black calf-lengthed boots covered her feet. She pushed off the ground with her hands and landed on her feet with her hand out to the sides as a pair of black elbow lengthed gloves covered her arms. Angel bent down with her hands on her chest as her black cat ears and tail, with a white bow tied on her cat tail, popped out. She then removed her hands from her chest, revealing another white black-bordered strap but had her silver power pendant hanging from it. To finish her metamorphosis, Angel did a back twisted layout and landed on her feet as she stood in an upright position with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Don't move Ichigo!" Mew Angel said as a weapon that looked like Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell, but is a silver heart-shaped ring with a white bow that has a clear heart center, and a silver hanging bell, appeared in her hand. "Blizzard Blast Attack!"

Mew Angel shot a powerful swirling blizzard towards the predacyte lion, pushing it away from Ichigo as Ichigo used the chance to turn into Mew Ichigo and ran up to Mew Angel.

"You're Winter Cat?!" Mew Ichigo said with a surprised expression on her face as Mew Angel nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell us during our last encounter?"

"I'll explain later Ichigo. Right now, we need to finish off this predacyte." Mew Angel said as Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell appeared in her hand. "Attack on my signal okay?"

"Got it!" Mew Ichigo said as Mew Angel leaped high into the air above the predacyte lion with her Winter Bell pointing down toward the predacyte.

"Now Ichigo!" Mew Angel said as Mew Ichigo prepared to launch her attack while Mew Angel prepared to launch her powerful attack as her Winter Bell started to glow. "Winter Bell: Full Power!"

Mew Angel launched a sparkling silver twister while Mew Ichigo launched her Strawberry Bell attack, causing the predacyte lion to turn back into the lion cub as Masha ate the infuser as Kish got away again. Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce finally showed up and saw that the predacyte has been taken care of as they approached Mew Ichigo and Mew Angel.

"Um guys, you might not believe this, but Winter Cat was really my friend Angel." Mew Ichigo said as the four mews returned back into their normal appearances.

"So are you going to start working at Café Mew Mew like the rest of us from now on?" Mint said as Angel nodded. "Good, because we're going to need some good help around the café."

"I'm always glad to help out." Angel said as she turned her attention to Ichigo. "I suggest you go find Masaya and apologize for separating from him earlier."

"I almost forgot about that!" Ichigo said as she ran to find Masaya, leaving Mint, Lettuce, and Angel behind.

"Ichigo can sure act strange at times." Angel said as Mint and Lettuce agreed with her comment on Ichigo.

**That's chapter 2 for ya! As you noticed, Mew Angel's Winter Bell has two attacks that were both mentioned during this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and might leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mew ****Angel**

**Chapter 3 **

Angel, Ichigo and their friends Megan and Mimi (A/N: Forgot their names in Tokyo Mew Mew) were running to get to school since they were close to being late for school. Angel, Megan, and Mimi were ahead of Ichigo as Ichigo flipped up high into the air to avoid getting hit by an incoming car. The four girls managed to get to their class on time, and it was now afterschool as the school gymnastics team asked Ichigo to be on the team. Ichigo refused, but they forced her to wear a leotard, which made her change her mind.

'Maybe I should keep an eye on Ichigo since she only did that flip because of her mew mew powers, and won't be able to handle the stress of being a gymnast.' Angel thought to herself as she approached the team captain, Mary Lou.

"Mary Lou, Ichigo might need me to support her on the team, so maybe I should keep an eye on her during practice okay?" Angel said as Mary Lou gave her a stern look.

"I'm sorry, but you can only be around during our practice unless you're on the team. You're going to have to show us a gymnastics move that's good enough to give you a spot on the team." Mary Lou said as Angel just shrugged. "Does that mean you have a move, or you don't?"

"I don't have a move that might impress you Mary Lou." Angel said as she continued before Mary Lou was gonna say something. "But I do have a routine that will. It's a routine that I've been practicing when I was a gymnast back where I used to live."

"Well come to the gymnasium right now, and we'll have a leotard prepared for you to wear." Mary Lou said as Angel shook her head. "But you can't perform your routine in your uniform or else it'll be difficult to do it."

"I know that Mary Lou." Angel said as she unbuttoned her uniform blouse to reveal her light blue leotard with white sleeves. "I already have my own leotard on."

"You were a leotard underneath your clothes?" Ichigo said as Angel nodded her head and buttoned up her blouse again. "Kinda strange if you ask me."

"Well I practice during my free time so I can get better at my abilities for certain reasons Ichigo." Angel said as Ichigo knew that Angel's "certain reason" must involve her cat abilities.

Ichigo and the gymnastics team where watching from the sidelines as Angel stood on the middle of the balance beam with her leotard on. Angel flipped back and stood on a handstand as she stuck up her left arm to the side to make her right arm as her only support. Angel returned her arm to its previous position as she pushed off the balance beam and landed on her feet on the balance beam.

"I can see that you have quite the upper body strength and the ability to balance yourself, but that won't get you on the team." Mary Lou said as Angel got off the balance beam and walked up to were she had enough space around her.

"I never said that was my routine. This is part my routine that I mentioned earlier." Angel said as she started to do her routine.

Angel started off with a round off switching to a triple back flip as she leaped forward with a triple mid-air summer salt and landed on her feet with her arms out to the sides.

"Impressive moves Angel! You made the school gymnastics team!" Mary Lou said as Angel walked over to where her stuff was laid. "Where are you going?"

"Look, I love to stay for practice, but I have to be somewhere right now. See ya." Angel said as she caught the blue jacket Mary Lou tossed over to her.

"You'll be needing a sweat jacket to represent the school team you're on, but we kinda ran out of sweat pants unfortunately." Mary Lou said as Angel pulled out a black skirt from out of her backpack and wore it over her leotard along with the sweat jacket Mary Lou gave her.

"Don't worry. I had an extra skirt I was planning to wear later for my private practice, but I guess now would be a good time to wear it." Angel said as she started to leave the gymnasium. "Good luck Ichigo. You might need it."

Angel approached Café Mew Mew and walked inside as she noticed Ryou standing in the back of the room with a white present under his arm.

'Looks like Ryou already knows that I'll be working here.' Angel thought as she was about to walk up to Ryou until Ryou started walking up to her. 'Guess he already saw me come in. I hope he hasn't recognized who I really am.'

"You must be Angel right?" Ryou said as Angel nodded her head as he handed her the white present box. "Since you'll be working here, you're going to be needing this."

Angel opened up the white present box and saw a light blue waitress uniform inside it as she looked at Ryou.

"I think you'll like it since it's in your favorite color." Ryou said as Angel looked surprised that he knew that her favorite color was light blue. "Don't ask how I know that. Just go to the backroom and change so you can start working."

"Sure thing Ryou." Angel said as she walked past Ryou and started heading to the backroom to change, but not before looking at Ryou and said, "You know Ryou, you remind me of someone I knew when I was a little girl."

'Could she really be her? The girl I knew from my past?' Ryou thought to himself as Angel soon appeared in her light blue waitress uniform as he went somewhere to clear his thoughts.

Angel started working for almost an hour until Ichigo arrived all exhausted, and Angel knew why. Angel, Mint, Lettuce, and Keiichiro walked up to Ichigo to see if she was okay.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Lettuce said as Ichigo sat down on one of the café tables to relax as Lettuce looked at Angel. "Do you know what happened to Ichigo Angel?"

"The school gymnastics team saw Ichigo do some kind of flip by using her secret powers and got herself enrolled on the team. I needed to make sure she won't do anything strange, but the only way for me to keep an eye on her during her practice, I had to join the team too." Angel said as Ichigo kinda glared at her.

"You said you used to be a gymnast, but you didn't tell me how hard and exhausting gymnastics is!" Ichigo said as everyone looked at her.

"You were a gymnast?" Mint said as Angel nodded her head. "That explains for those gymnast moves you've been mostly doing."

"Why? You guys thought those moves came with my secret powers?" Angel said as Mint nodded her head. "Well I was able to do those gymnast moves before I became a mew mew."

"If you knew how much pain it takes to be a gymnast, why didn't you mention that to me sooner?" Ichigo said as Angel just shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know that it'll be painful for you Ichigo." Angel said as she started to head towards the stairs. "I'm going to let Ryou know that Ichigo and I are on the school gymnastics team, so he won't wonder why we won't be going to work for a while."

Angel started to head upstairs as she came across Ryou's room and knocked on the door, but didn't hear Ryou tell her to come in. Angel opened the door to see if he was inside and saw that he wasn't there as she stepped into Ryou's room.

"So this is Ryou's room huh? Not much occupied space if you ask me." Angel said as she noticed a picture of them when they were little kids as she held it in front of her. "So he still remembers me, but I don't know if he recognizes me through my recent change since then."

"What are you doing in here?" Angel quickly turned around and saw Ryou standing near the doorway without his shirt on, which made Angel slightly blush. "Well?"

"I was going to tell you that Ichigo and I were enrolled in our school gymnastics team, and might not be going to work for a while." Angel said as Ryou walked up to her and noticed that she was holding the picture of them when they were little.

"You remind me of that girl in that picture you're holding." Ryou said as Angel gave him the picture she was holding and started to head out of the room until Ryou grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Are you that girl in that picture?"

"What makes you say that Ryou?" Angel said as she tried to pull her wrist from Ryou's grip as her sleeve rose up to reveal a gold bracelet with a cat charm around her wrist, and Ryou noticed it.

"You both seem to be wearing the same bracelet." Ryou said as Angel realized that her bracelet was out in the open. "Was that given to you when you were a little girl?"

"It was, but I don't remember who gave it to me though." Angel lied so Ryou wouldn't know who she is as she pulled her wrist from Ryou's grasp ad left the room. 'I'm sorry Ryou, but I can't let you know that I'm the same girl in the picture.'

Angel ran to the backroom to change as she started to rush out the door while wearing her previous clothes from before until Ichigo stopped her from leaving by standing in the way.

"It's too early to end your shift Angel. Is there some kind of emergency?" Ichigo said as Angel shoved Ichigo out of her way and rushed out the door. "Something's wrong with Angel."

Angel was running through a nearby park until she stopped to catch her breath as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"I can't tell anyone how I knew Ryou when we were kids, or else they'll be asking me questions about it. I never wanted to see the day that I'll see Ryou again, especially since I left without saying good bye." Angel said to herself as she sensed danger nearby and saw Kish hovering next to her. "What do you want Kish? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"I overheard what you just said, and couldn't help but to find out what you meant." Kish said as Angel stood with her fist clenched. "I'm here to try to negotiate with you about something since you're willing to leave the mews."

"I'm not going to leave my friends so I can be on your side Kish! I never said that I was going to betray them, so leave me alone!" Angel said as she stormed away until she noticed Kish creating another infuser.

"Since you're not going to join my side, then I'm just going to have to destroy you then." Kish said as he fused the infuser with a stray dog, turning it into a predacyte dog seven times her size as Kish started to leave. "Good luck handling this predacyte."

"Get back here you coward!" Angel said as she quickly dodged the predacyte dog's paw by leaping back. "Great. Now I have to deal with this predacyte canine until the other mews come, if they come."

Angel took out her power pendant and was about to turn into Mew Angel until she was hit by a large paw as she got slammed onto a tree. Angel stood back up and leaped forward to dodge the predacyte dog's large paw and was now in the air above it.

"Let' even out this fight shall we? Mew Mew Angel Metamorphosis!" Angel turned into Mew Angel as she landed on top of the predacyte dog's head then jumped off it and landed on her feet behind it. "Time to rid this predacyte."

The white bow on Mew Angel's tail started to glow as she swayed her tail up as her Winter Bell appeared above her. Mew Angel grabbed her Winter Bell while it was still in mid air as she pointed toward the predacyte and was about to hit with her Winter Bell's strongest attack, but was hit the predacyte's large tail and landed on her side.

"I have to end this now!" Mew Angel stood back up on her feet as she leaped high above the predacyte with her Winter Bell facing down at it. "Winter Bell: Full Power!"

The predacyte dog turned back into the same stray dog it was before as she noticed that Masha ate the infuser. She saw Ryou and the mews standing nearby as she returned back into her normal appearance.

"What took you guys so long?" Angel said as she lost consciousness and started to fall towards the ground until Ryou caught her in his arms to break her fall.

**Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

**Mew ****Angel**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry readers. It might take me a while to update on this story since I'v been busy lately with school work. I'll try to update when I get the chance.**


	6. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
